ripley_gamer_sims_4_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Seraphiel Ember-Sharpe
Seraphiel Ember-Sharpe is the youngest child of Emrys Sharpe and Morgyn Ember. He was born in Episode 31 of Realm Of Magic. Description Seraphiel Ember-Sharpe has white hair similar to his brother Castiel, but also has ginger eyebrows like his father Emrys and brother Azrael, and has blue eyes with one eye being pure blue and the other having a white inner tone. Birth And Toddlerhood Seraphiel was an unplanned child as a result of the Demon blood in Morgyn kicking in during a strange magical flux during a woohoo with Emrys. While Morgyn was initally concerned about the child at first, he was super happy to see Seraphiel when he was born and loved him instantly and considered him his 'little Angel'. Seraphiel was born on Love Day in the living room as Emrys went into labour when Morgyn was out dealing with Sagittarius's breakdown. Seraphiel received the Angelic trait when he aged up into a toddler. He was a very well-behaved toddler who looks up to Azrael and maxed out his imagination first. Childhood Seraphiel aged up into a top-notch toddler and took the Creative trait and Artistic Prodigy aspiration. He struggled to make friends at first but one Sunday when he went to the park with Azrael and Castiel, he met Beau Bloome, a classmate from school, and properly introduced himself. After an introduction it appeared that both Beau and Seraphiel got along instantly, despite Beau's embarrassed emotions when Serpahiel approached him. After meeting at the park Seraphiel and Beau became friends over the course of the next week, chatting on the computer and at school. Beau then invited Seraphiel over for a sleepover on the Friday evening. Seraphiel accepted the invitation and after school of Friday went over to San Myshuno where Beau lived with his dad's Chase and Valentine Collins. When Seraphiel arrived he was incredibly tired from school and didn't stay awake for very long. Around one in the morning Beau woke Seraphiel up and they both snuck out of the apartment to the ruins in Windenburg, there was no one around save for the Demon Samuel Blaze Villareal and Vampire Michael Briarheart. They both stargazed and Seraphiel told Beau about how he was born on Love Day and that Morgyn calls him a 'Little Angel'. Further on into the night Beau finally got up the courage to confess to Seraphiel that he had a crush on him, Seraphiel revealed that he too had a crush on Beau and they both decided to not tell anyone else. In the morning Chase picked them up from the ruins after finding out that they had both snuck out and took Seraphiel home. Traits And Aspirations Traits: * Angelic (Toddler) * Weak Bloodline * Top Notch Toddler (Reward) * Creative Aspirations: * Artistic Prodigy Trivia * Seraphiel was an unplanned baby. * Seraphiel's name comes from the Biblical Angel Seraphiel who is the protector of Metatron, the Celestiel Scribe. * Seraphiel shares the white hair colour with his brother Castiel and Heterochromia with his other brother Azrael. * Due to the unknown nature of Seraphiel's conception, it is theorised that Seraphiel has Demon Blood in him as a result, thus giving him his angelic apperance. * Unlike his two brothers, Seraphiel's ears are not pointed in any way. * Seraphiel was born on Love Day. * Seraphiel's changing eye colours is most likely caused his growing magical power. Category:Characters